Cellular telephones, global positioning system (GPS) devices, and other mobile devices often rely on circularly polarized (CP) antennas to provide sufficient gain regardless of axial orientation. Spiral antennas typically are relatively frequency independent and provide a relatively large bandwidth, and thus are a frequently selected design for broadband CP antenna applications. However, at millimeter-wave frequencies, the fabrication tolerances and design rules for trace width and spacing are inconsistent with the finer traces required to implement Archimedean spiral antennas and other such spiral antennas.